A support cushion aims to provide a comfortable seating experience. Support cushions can either be designed for permanent position in a chair or be designed for portable use in different seating situation, such as for example in different chairs, car seats, and wheelchairs.
Support cushions are well known, and there are several well-known variants of cushions designed to create extra support in the lumbar spine, also known as the lower back, in order to increase comfort while sitting and improve sitting posture, in addition to assisting in the relief of pain due to conditions such as a herniated disc or sciatica. However existing cushion designs generally do not provide adequate support for the spine, and more particularly, the individual vertebrae of the spinal column.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for contoured cushions designed to fit the shape of and provide additional support to the spinal column.